Tease
by Parasite X12
Summary: Anko Mitarashi loves to tease the ever serious and stone cold Kakashi Hatake, she just can't get enough of his angry outbursts whenever she teases him. However when the Cheeky Konoichi steals Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise novel the two begin to see each other in a new light. So lets what happens when Kushina Uzumaki tries to get them together? (Warning: possible OOC moments & fluff)


Tease

 **(Kakashi X Anko)  
**

Kushina Uzumaki was at peace with herself, the skies were blue, the sun was shining and everything around her was cheerful and pleasant in atmosphere. Yep, everything was coming up Kushi-chan as she smiled warmly basking in the day's atmosphere as she walked across the park.

That is until she saw something she usually encountered at this time of the day

A shuriken whizzed past Kushina's head as she was quickly passed by Anko Mitarashi as the girl ran off at an incredible speed laughing as she taunted her pursuer which soon made itself out to be Kakashi Hatake, "Anko if you don't return my book or I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi shouted whilst Anko continued to laugh at his rage, "Aww Kakashi-kun don't be mad, I just wanted you to experience what it's like being the front cover of your book" Anko replied as she turned to face the Copy Ninja poking her tongue out as she once again teased the silver haired ninja to come and reclaim his precious porn.

Kakashi uncharacteristically screamed out for Anko to cease her childish behaviour and return his Icha Icha novel to him as he became increasingly flustered with each cheeky remark Anko made. Kushina gazed upon the two young Ninja with warm tender eyes as she giggled at the thought that Kakashi for as cold and emotionless as he could be was able to be easily flustered in the presence of a girl.

A sudden thought came into Kushina's mind as she gave a sly smile upon coming to the realisation that Kakashi Hatake might have some feelings for the cheeky girl who loved to tease him.

As if she was channelling Might Guy when he talked about the flames of youth Kushina's eyes suddenly blazed with a fiery passion, "YES! ANKO-CHAN WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT GIRLFRIEND FOR KAKASHI-KUN, DATTEBANE!" exclaimed the Uzumaki woman as she fist pumped into the air as she now had a plan to bring the young couple together.

Feeling a presence brush up behind her Kushina looked behind he to see Anko giggling whilst hiding behind her like a nervous daughter behind her mother. Kakashi came rushing towards the two with an angry glare in his eyes, "Kushi-chan, save me" Anko cried as she further shrugged behind the Uzumaki woman, "Hold it right there Hatake" Kushina commanded causing the Copy Ninja to stop in his tracks

"Kushina-chan?" Kakashi queried now stabilizing his voice to a monotone state as he saw Anko silently giggle as she hid behind the Uzumaki woman. "What the hell are you doing to poor Anko-chan" Kushina asked sternly as she placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to intimidate the Copy Ninja which had it not been for Kakashi's lazy expression she would've been right. "That 'poor' Anko-chan just stole my novel which I wish to have back right now," Kakashi explained as he glared towards the young Konoichi behind his sensei's wife.

"I think you can live without your porn Kakashi" Anko remarked earning an even fiercer glare from Kakashi as he stepped forward about to pulverise Anko before Kakashi felt Kushina's palm drive itself across his face as she angrily glared at the Copy Ninja for trying to attack his future girlfriend. "Okay, somebody tell me what the problem here is?" Kushina asked hoping to further find out the origins of Anko and Kakashi's antics.

"Kakashi-kun reads too much porn so I decided that he should stop reading and start looking for real girls" Anko answered much to Kakashi's rubbing his bruised pride as well as his cheek. "That's a lie Anko, stop being so damn childish and give me my por- BOOK back!" Kakashi said as he mentally cursed himself for admitting his reading of 'adult' material, "AHA! Kakashi-kun is a pervert!" Anko declared out loud causing those around them to shoot awkward glares towards the sliver haired ninja.

Kakashi's face burned a bright red from embarrassment as Anko began giggling to which Kakashi responded with mere silence before his face, "lets just start this from the beginning" Kushina said sighing and preparing herself for the tale that led up to these events

 **Story flashback mode ACTIVATE! -**

"I won't warn you again Anko, give me back my book" Kakashi spoke in a cold monotone voice as his gaze was aimed directly towards the cheeky Konoichi as she hung upside down dangling Kakashi's prised Icha Icha Paradise novel, "aww is little Kakashi gonna be mad if I steal his porn?" Anko remarked as she smirked at how addicted he was to his pornographic novel, "Hand it over before I… uh…" Kakashi began threatening before ultimately falling short of things he could do to Anko.

The sound of laughter was heard the moment Kakashi began faltering as the silver haired Copy Ninja looked to see his teammates heartily chuckling with Obito on the floor looking as if he badly needed oxygen from the amount of laughter he expressed. Looking over to Rin and his sensei Minato wasn't doing him any favours either with Rin hiding her smile behind her hands with a faint giggle hidden behind Obito's thunderous laughter, and even Minato couldn't help but silently chuckle at Kakashi's flustered state whenever Anko came around to tease him.

Closing his eyes as if to calm the rage he had for that damn girl Kakshi soon calmly began to reassert his threat "If you don't give my book back I'll-", "You'll what? Date a real girl?" Anko spoke cutting into Kakashi's sentence as she flipped herself right side up on the tree branch placing her free hand on her hip whilst using the other to hold the book in a way that would tempt the Copy Ninja to jump for it like the perverted teen he was.

It was at times like this where Kakashi was glad he wore a mask knowing that if Anko ever caught him blushing he would never hear the end of it, "Well if I was to date a girl she'd be a far more beautiful woman than you" Kakashi remarked as he turned his head slightly to Rin hoping that she would somehow make Anko jealous… **"(Wait why would I want Anko to be jealous?)"** Kakashi thought to himself for a second before he ultimately opted for the fuck this shit option, "Anko if you don't return my book to me I will get it back by any means necessary" threatened the Copy Ninja as he brandished a kunai with Anko's name on it.

The Konoichi felt a slight pang of anger well up within her when he turned to Rin somehow implying that Kakashi had feelings for Rin over her **"(Wait, why am I letting him get to me, I'm supposed to tease him not the other way around)"** Anko thought as she desperately tried to think of a way to get Kakashi's attention once more, "Yo Hatake, you want you're little porn book then you're gonna have to race me for it" challenged the Konoichi as her smirk returned noticing Kakashi's disdain for her now being much more apparent.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted the Copy Ninja as he threw the kunai aimed directly at the tree branch as a warning shot before Anko back flipped off the tree running off into the distance with Kakashi giving chase. Kakashi used any tactic he knew to outfox the girl who stole his favourite novel, and yet not one thing he did deterred her movements nor slowed her down in the slightest, "Come on Kakashi-kun pump it up slow poke, do you want Guy to hold this over your head?" Anko teased bringing up his exuberant youth obsessed rival, "SHUT UP YOU… YOU!-", "Sexy goddess who's the fantasy girl of a certain Copy Ninja" Anko teased cutting into Kakashi's stammering would be insult.

"DAMN IT ANKO JUST STOP ALREADY!" Kakashi shouted to which Anko responded by doing just that. Stopping right in her tracks Anko turned around to face the Silver Haired ninja only to have him collide into her both embracing each other as Kakashi landed on his back, "You know when you decided to hit on me this isn't what I had in mind" Anko remarked cracking a blushed smile whilst Kakashi even through his mask blushed with as much radiance as one thousand suns.

Kakashi for the first time in his life didn't know what to do as he felt his body pressed against a girl who he'd often regarded as a petulant child who's behaviour consisted of making him feel uncomfortable via flirtatious teasing. But why the hell did it always work on him? Kakashi knew that he handled himself fine among other women and girls, not even Rin ever made him feel as flustered in the same way Anko did, the Copy Ninja always use to put it down to embarrassment but now that he was so close feeling her body so close to his own, he began to wonder if it might've been something deeper than that.

"By the way feel free to remove your hands from my breasts at any time Kakashi-kun" Anko said in a cheerful manner before Kakashi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates upon the realization that his hands were placed over Anko's breasts. "AAAAAAAARGH!" screamed out the Copy Ninja as he pushed Anko off his body covering his face with his hands due to the blush being equal to that of a lighthouse by this point. "Don't be embarrassed Kakashi-kun, I know you enjoyed them pervy Nin" Anko joked as she giggled at Kakashi's antics, "Why are you doing this!? What the hell have I ever done to you!?" Kakashi asked wondering why Anko of all people wanted to tease him finally wishing for her reasons behind her actions not wishing to just brush it off like he so often did.

"I told you, I want you to stop that little porn addiction of yours and start looking for real girls, I'm doing you a favour" Anko explained as she placed her hands on her hips, "I don't see what that has to do with me" Kakashi answered as he slowly picked himself off the ground, "Because you're reactions are the only thing sweeter than dango, you're so cute when your flustered" Anko spoke **"(WAIT DID I CALL HIM CUTE!?)"** Anko screamed in her mind as her mind raced with the possibility that her flirty teases for the Copy Ninja might've been more than just friendly teasing.

"I was unaware you found me cute Anko?" Kakashi spoke with the first bit of confidence he had since Anko stole his book, "Of course I do, when you get all flustered and start blushing, because that means that you've stopped living with a stick up your ass and start having fun like a normal person" Anko explained as she attempted to save herself from embarrassment even though she was blushing herself, **"(Damn it Kakashi I'm supposed to make you blush, why is this happening to me now?)"** Anko thought as she began to draw attention to the already blurred line between whether her affection for the Copy Ninja was mere playful teasing or a romantic desire.

Not wanting to let Kakashi get one over her Anko kept the book within arms reach of Kakashi tempting him with his beloved pornography, "So take your pick Kakashi what do you want more? A real girl or a porn book proving once and for all that you… are… a… perv" Anko stated as she cutely walked up to the Copy Ninja poking his masked nose as she utter her last few words between pauses in a teasing fashion.

An enraged Kakashi swung his arm towards Anko's free hand containing the Icha Icha novel, "Kakashi-kun is now a confirmed pervert" remarked the cheeky Konoichi as she quickly moved the novel away from the Silver Haired Ninja's hands, "I guess that means you did enjoy touching my breasts" Anko giggled as she once again turned to run from the shuriken equipped Kakashi who decided to give chase.

"Anko if you don't return my book I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi shouted as he threw the shuriken in Anko's direction being way off as his aim was directed in a direction opposite to where Anko moved, "Aww Kakashi-kun don't be mad, I just wanted you to experience what it's like being the front cover of your book" Anko teased as she continued running until she noticed a close friend of hers Kushina Uzumaki in the area well aware of her powerful punches which might deter Kakashi from trying to hunt down and kill Anko just to get his book back.

"Kushi-chan, save me!" Anko cried as she hid behind the Uzumaki woman like a nervous child hiding behind their mother.

 **Story FLASHBACK MODE END -**

Kushina smiled knowing that what Anko-chan and Kakashi-kun told her was all she needed to hear in order to get them together as a couple and fangirl over kawaii love. "I think you two need to confess something to each other" Kushina said as she stepped away from Anko and Kakashi as the two looked each other in the eyes both expressing the same feeling.

Kakashi picking up on Kushina's intentions from the word 'confess' immediately told him that she wanted Anko and himself to become a couple so that everyone could finally make fun of the Copy Ninja's reputation for being cold and heartless by saying that he's the boyfriend of the Village's #1 joker Anko Mitarashi, the only girl in the village who could not only destroy his reputation but also embarrass him in front of his friends, but after the way he felt by being so close to her, was that really a bad thing?

Anko knew full well by this point that she loved teasing the ever-serious Copy Ninja and that using his porn addiction was a key target in making him remove that stick up his ass and be more fun loving like Anko herself. But there was something that did allure her to the Silver Haired Ninja beside all that. Whether it was his body or the fact that she really did just want to brighten the Shinobi's life with a few wisecracks it didn't matter, Anko knew what her feelings towards the Copy Ninja were.

The young Konoichi's gaze lowered to the floor causing Kakashi to react in a surprised manner as she raised her hands with the Icha Icha Paradise novel placed atop her palms whilst extending her arms offering the Copy Ninja his book back. **"(WHAT! NO, ANKO-CHAN AND KAKASHI-KUN MUST BE TOGETHER!)"** Kushina screamed internally as though driven by some divine force to have the two become a couple.

"Anko?" Kakashi spoke softly, approaching the Konoichi and sounding heartfelt in tone. The Copy Ninja cupped her chin attempting to lift her eyes up to meet his only to have her shake away his grasp and maintain her lowered gaze, "have I hurt you? I'm sorry" Kakashi spoke apologizing as his usually emotionless voice sounding shaky hoping that whatever it was he did to hurt.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" Anko asked in a saddened whisper audible to only Kakashi leaving Kushina on the edge of her metaphorical seat as to what the two of them were discussing. "Come here…" Anko whispered faintly to which Kakashi responded immediately as he slowly approached the Konoichi who then embraced the Copy Ninja in a soft hug with both of their head's near each other's ear not wanting any eavesdroppers to listen in to their confessions.

Kushina would've been mad that she couldn't hear what they were saying but if anything she was amped up on the suspense of what they would do next.

"Anko-chan?"

"yes Kakashi-kun?"

"I don't hate you"

"I know… Hey Kakashi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Just tell the truth, I want to hear it from you"

"Anko… I… I lov-mff-"

Her actions were simultaneously unexpected yet obvious given the subject of the conversation but Kakashi even with his knowledge of Anko's impulsive actions never expected her to suddenly pull down his mask and kiss him as if she wanted nothing else in the world but him. Not that Kakashi minded at all as he too wanted nothing else but Anko in that moment when reality seemed to separate from the couple, interlocked in a state of happiness they'd never experienced before.

With their eyes closed the couple fell deeper into each other's own little world where nothing could separate them from their emotional connection strengthened only by their confession paying no mind to the outside world that looked upon the passionate couple.

Of course such a moment can only last for so long, alas even despite the protests of their minds telling them that they don't need oxygen when they have the power of love. The two slowly separated their lips from one another deeply inhaling the air as the both gazed into each other's eyes both seeing the spark that drew them together in the first place.

As if it was a signal bringing them back into the real world the couple heard the sound of slow clapping to which the couple turned to see Kakashi's teammate Obito walking towards them with a big grin on his face, "Well it's about time Kakashi-baka, and here I thought we'd have to lock you two in a room together" wisecracked the Uchiha as he gestured to the sights of Rin, Minato and Kushina all of which having varied positive reactions from Rin's cute smile to Minato's fatherly approval and most noticeable Kushina's over the top fangirlism over the joyous celebration of love, "KAWAAAAAAIIII!" Squealed the Uzumaki woman about as loud as someone blasting Death Metal music at full volume.

The couple faced each other once more as Kakashi smiled as if he had won the jackpot, he finally saw Anko the way that she wanted him to see her, "So I'll ask you again, what do you want more, a real girl or your porn book?" Anko asked in that teasing voice now seeming more cute than it was annoying to the Copy Ninja, finally answering without hesitation. "I want you" Kakashi replied happily before Anko gave him a quick kiss on the nose before running off again leaving Kakashi to blush madly for a few seconds before he himself had decided to chase after his love not realising that Anko had left his book behind signifying that the choice Kakashi had made was the right one.

 **A/N: ^^ Wow I'm such a sap for fluffy romance, but I've always wanted to write a fic based on another one of my favourite Naruto OTPS because FANGIRL WHOOO XD, seriously though I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
